danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Kirumi Tojo
|english talent=Ultimate MaidDanganronpa US Official Site |kanji talent=超高校級の「メイド」 |romaji talent=''Chō kōkō kyū no “meido”'' |translated talent= Super High School Level Maid |gender= |height= |weight = 52 kg (115 lbs) |birth_date= |chest_size=84 cm (33") |bmi=16.8 |blood_type=B |likes = Cleaning |dislikes = Taking days off |family= |participated=Killing Game Semester |execution=Strand of Agony |fates=Executed by Monokuma |status=Deceased |affiliation=Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles |previous_affiliation=Milky Way High SchoolTranslated List V3 Students' Former High Schools |game debut=''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony'' |manga debut=''New Danganronpa V3: Minna no Koroshiai Shin Gakki Comic Anthology'' |game portrayal= Kikuko Inoue Kira Buckland }} '''Kirumi Tojo' (東条 斬美 Tōjō Kirumi) is a student in Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles and a participant of the Killing Game Semester featured in Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony. Kirumi has made a name for herself, due to filling any request given to her perfectly. She takes her role as a maid seriously, and commits herself to it. This has earned her the title of Ultimate MaidDanganronpa US Official Site (超高校級の「メイド」 chō kōkō kyū no “meido” lit. Super High School Level Maid). History Early Life Part of the fake backstories created for Kirumi and the other fifteen students was the Gopher Plan, which supposedly happened before the killing game started. It was initiated by the government after countless meteorites crashed into Earth. To try and preserve the last vestiges of mankind before the Earth's destruction, the government decided to select a number of excellent human beings, put them in a spaceship, and have them escape. Kirumi and fifteen other high school students were chosen to participate. Not wanting to abandon their loved ones, they attempted to escape from the plan. Around that time, an extremist cult came into power. They believed that the meteor crashes were a punishment humanity brought upon itself, and having heard of the Gopher Plan, they tried to stop it. As a result, the “Ultimate Hunt” started and spread throughout the world, and the sixteen students were hunted down. The government then decided to counter the situation by faking the students' deaths, calming down the “Ultimate Hunt” while providing protection to the students. The Gopher Plan was then put into action while the Earth was being destroyed. Kirumi and the others went to the space in a massive colony spaceship, the true form of Ultimate Academy of Gifted Juveniles. Kokichi Oma, one of the participant of the plan, declared himself as a member of Junko Enoshima's Remnants of Despair who masterminded the Killing Game and let Monokuma entered the spaceship, effectively forcing Kirumi and the others to participate in the Killing Game. It should be noted that Kirumi has no complete recollection of the event, as she was executed before she actually received a complete memory about The Gopher Plan by the Flashback Light in Chapter 5. }} Killing Game Semester Creation and Development Kirumi's Birthday, May 10th, coincides with the Maid Day in Japan. Name ---- Her given name kanji 斬美 kirumi, can be translated as "slicing/beheading beauty" while her last name kanji 東条 tōjō, means "provisions from the east". Alternate Fates ---- In Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony (Demo Version), Kirumi was first seen in the lodging area along with Tsumugi Shirogane and Ryoma Hoshi. She introduced herself as the Ultimate Maid to Kaede Akamatsu and Makoto Naegi. As Makoto explained that she is a very talented person as a maid and athlete. Kirumi humbly denied his statement, saying that all of them are overstatement. Later, Kirumi cleaned all the students dormitories before the incident of Yasuhiro Hagakure's murder. She states that she doesn't see the culprit during that time and Tsumugi's testimony proves Kirumi's alibi. During the investigation, Kirumi guarded the crime scene along with Hajime Hinata. Appearance Kirumi is a tall, thin young woman with dull silver hair and bangs that obscure her left eye (Though sometimes it can be seen when expressing certain emotions). Her eyes are green and her maid outfit consists of a black button up pinafore with a spiderweb motif, a white dress with a black collar, and a purple tie. She wears a black headband that is commonly worn by a maid. She wears black gloves with sliver rings attached, black tights, and also wears black shoes with white laces and heels. Her dress also has black lace attached to the bottom of her skirt. Personality Kirumi is a refined, mature young lady who's described as "a professional who does a perfect job". She has a keen mind and talented in various ways, reportedly able to carry out any job, as well as capable of being independent and do things on her own. She is polite and formal, as well as quite serious, and very willing to use all of her power to cooperate with the other students.Seiyuu revelation. As a maid, her creed is "duty before self". Thus, she has a very strong sense of duty and a will to work for the sake of others even during the Killing Game. She voluntarily does house work such as cleaning and preparing meals for the students, even making sure each time that there's both Japanese and Western cuisine.Tōjō's profile from the official website. Because of this, the other students seem to have strong trust in her, and she tends to wait outside the dormitory in case anyone has any requests for her. Her concern and kindness is often described as "motherlike", with Kokichi Oma even asking her to be "his mom". However, being a high school student, Kirumi completely denies such comparisons. On the other hand, Kirumi lacks the concept of doing something for herself, and for her even to have a conversation is a request. Talent Ultimate Maid } While working a part-time job as a maid, Kirumi is able to carry out any job, and has created a reputation for doing perfect work. She is also talented at various sports. she takes care of cooking and cleaning for the other students. In other languages Kirumi's talent as it appears in official translations of Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony. Relationships :Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles: Kaede Akamatsu Shuichi Saihara Tenko Chabashira Ryoma Hoshi Kokichi Oma After learning that she is a great cook, Kokichi wants Kirumi to be his "mom" and keeps asking her about it. She is not fond of the idea, though. Kokichi is later chased around and scolded by Kirumi. When disappointed in her behavior, Kokichi responds with "and she dares to call herself my mom" attitude. Gonta Gokuhara Rantaro Amami Quotes |-|DRV3 Demo= |-| Danganronpa V3= List of Appearances Games= *''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony'' *''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony (Demo Version)'' |-|Manga= *''New Danganronpa V3: Minna no Koroshiai Shin Gakki Comic Anthology'' Trivia *Kirumi is the tallest female character in Danganronpa V3. *In a poll hosted by MyNavi, fans voted Kirumi the 10th most popular Danganronpa V3 student.MyNavi Poll *Kirumi's English voice actress, Kira Buckland, also voices Hiyoko Saionji in the Danganronpa series. References Navigation ru: Кируми Тоджо es:Kirumi Tojo pl:Kirumi Tojo fr:Kirumi Tojo Category:Danganronpa V3 Characters Category:Killers Category:Female Category:Deceased Category:Executed